The Liar Princess
by Kaito Akahime
Summary: Dia cantik, senyumnya manis, dia populer dikalangan siswa-siswi di Hyoutei karena sifatnya yang baik dan ramah, dia juga menjadi murid kesayangan guru karena pintar. Tuan putri yang sempurna. Tapi suatu hari, pandanganku padanya berubah 360 derajat…


_Dia cantik, senyumnya manis, dia populer dikalangan siswa-siswi di Hyoutei karena sifatnya yang baik dan ramah, dia juga menjadi murid kesayangan guru karena pintar. Tuan putri yang sempurna. Tapi suatu hari, pandanganku padanya berubah 360 derajat…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Liar Princess**

 **Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis – Takeshi Konomi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pairing : Ootori Choutaro x OC (Seiri Haruna)**

 **Warning : Pairing with OC, yang anti OC, boleh klik tombol back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata coklat milik Ootori Choutaro menatap tidak percaya pada sosok gadis yang tengah asik bermain _shooting game_ di sebuah _game center_ pinggir kota, "Seiri… _san_?" panggilnya ragu, dia masih belum bisa mempercayai matanya, seorang Seiri Haruna, si 'tuan putri' Hyoutei Gakuen, ada di _game center_! Sebetulnya, bukan hal yang aneh jika ia melihat anak seusianya pergi ke _game center_ , akan tetapi... penampilan gadis itu yang membuatnya sulit mempercayai kalau itu Seiri Haruna. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian yang minim-menurut Choutaro-, aksesoris yang mencolok-berlebihan malah, menurut Choutaro-, dan rambut _wavy_ coklatnya yang biasanya tergerai halus, sekarang diikat asal-asalan. 'Sama sekali bukan Seiri- _san_ ,' pikir pemuda itu.

"Hah?! Apa?!" jawab Haruna dengan kasar tanpa melihat ke arah Choutaro. Belum sadar sepertinya. Wah, wah… kemana suara lembut nan sopan yang biasa Choutaro dengar itu? Ketika _screen game_ menjadi gelap, wajah Choutaro pun terpantul disitu, segera Haruna menoleh kebelakang, "O-O-Ootori- _kun_?!" ucapnya kaget. Choutaro sekilas melihat iris mata Haruna yang berwarna biru sekarang, sepertinya ia juga menggunakan _contact lens_ berwarna, karena Choutaro ingat dengan jelas saat mereka bertemu mata dulu, iris gadis itu berwarna coklat yang lembut.

"Ternyata benar, Seiri- _san_ …" ucap Choutaro canggung.

Haruna terlihat sedikit panik, apalagi saat seorang pemuda di _game center_ itu memanggilnya, "Oy, Runa, anak sekolah elit itu temanmu?" tanyanya saat melihat Choutaro yang masih memakai seragam Hyouteinya.

"Bukan! Dia hanya kenalanku ko'!" sanggah Haruna cepat, lalu buru-buru ia menarik Choutaro keluar dari tempat itu, "Ikut aku!" perintahnya. Setelah agak jauh, diapun melepaskan pegangannya pada Choutaro, dan sekilas ia terlihat agak kesal, "Kenapa kau berani-beraninya menggunakan seragam Hyoutei ke tempat seperti itu?! Bagaimana jika kau dipalak?! Disana itu bukan tempat 'anak baik' sepertimu!" omelnya.

"A-aku hanya kebetulan lewat, dan melihat sosokmu, i-itu saja!" jelas Choutaro. "La-lagipula…" pemuda itu menatap Haruna, "Kalau tempat itu bukan buat 'anak baik', kenapa Seiri- _san_ ada disitu?" tanyanya polos. 'Seiri- _san_ juga kan anak baik…' pikirnya.

Haruna pun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Ck, apa kau tidak mengerti? Ini aku yang sebenarnya," ucapnya dingin, "Lalu? Apa setelah ini kau akan membongkarnya pada teman-teman?" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miring pada pemuda di depannya.

Dahi Choutaro mengerut, "Kurasa aku tidak sepengecut itu… lagipula, apa salahnya bermain _game_?"

"Hmm…" senyum kecil terbentuk di wajah Haruna, "Baiklah, kupegang ucapanmu," katanya kemudian, "Pokoknya, kau jangan lagi ke tempat itu, mengerti? Bye," lanjutnya sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan Choutaro yang masih menatap punggung gadis itu bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ramah, dan populer. Seperti biasa, Haruna dikelilingi teman-teman sekelasnya, entah apa yang di obrolkannya, yang jelas, jika melihat senyum Haruna yang tidak pernah pudar itu, sepertinya itu hal yang menyenangkan. Pagi tadi juga Haruna menyapa Choutaro ramah, seperti biasa, seolah sosok Haruna yang kemarin itu hanyalah mimpi baginya.

"Eeh?! Seiri- _san_ menolak Iwamoto- _kun_?!" kata salah seorang siswi kaget. Ah… Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai percintaan.

Haruna tertawa pelan, "Ahaha… Iya… begitulah… Aku ingin fokus pada belajar dulu," jelasnya. Entah bohong atau tidak.

"Eeh? Seiri- _san_ memang hebat…" ucap siswi lain kagum yang hanya dijawab 'Tidak juga ko,' oleh Haruna.

"Ah, maaf, aku baru ingat ada urusan, aku permisi dulu ya…" pamit Haruna sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Dan entah kenapa Choutaro tiba-tiba ingin mengikuti gadis itu. Dia ke kantin lalu pergi ke… atap sekolah. Terlihat Haruna mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan… memainkan _game_ yang ada disitu, entah apa, tapi sepertinya asik sekali sampai-sampai _sandwich_ yang ia beli di kantin, belum disentuhnya sedikitpun.

'Krieet,' Choutaro membuka pintu atap tersebut, buru-buru Haruna menyembunyikan ponselnya, namun saat melihat itu adalah Choutaro, ia menghela nafas lega, "Fuuh, kukira siapa… Ternyata kau."

Choutaro tidak mengatakan apapun, ia menghampiri gadis tersebut dan duduk disampingnya.

"Bahkan kau mengikutiku. Hei, jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya?" goda Haruna.

"Bukan begitu!" kata Choutaro cepat, entah kenapa emosinya cukup terpancing. "A-aku hanya sedang ingin makan siang di atap ko!" pemuda itu menunjuk kotak _bento_ di tangannya yang ia beli di kantin, "Jadi kupikir… bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?" bisiknya dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

Haruna terdiam sebentar melihat pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "… Terserah kau saja."

Choutaro pun mulai memakan _bento_ nya, "Seiri- _san_ … Sebaiknya kau makan dulu…" tegurnya pada Haruna, karena melihat makanan milik gadis itu belum disentuh sedikitpun.

Haruna pun meletakan ponselnya dan memakan _sandwich_ dan meminum susu kotak miliknya cepat, lalu kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Seiri- _san_ … apa benar Iwamoto- _kun_ 'menembak'mu?" tanya Choutaro tiba-tiba.

"Ah… Soal itu…" Haruna melirik Choutaro sekilas, "Ya. Dan aku menolaknya."

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya saat di kelas tadi, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa kalau gadis itu… bohong.

"Dia itu ya…" entah kenapa raut muka Haruna berubah menjadi kesal, "Benar-benar laki-laki manja! Dia selalu membanggakan kekayaan orang tuanya, 'Orang tuaku punya A, B, blablabla' berisik! Ukh… pokoknya dia itu pria di urutan terakhir yang ingin kujadikan kekasih!" jelas Haruna panjang, ternyata benar gadis itu bohong tadi.

Dan entah kenapa Choutaro tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Begitukah?"

Haruna mengangguk, dan kembali fokus ke _game_ nya. Hening cukup lama.

Choutaro kembali membuka suara, "… Apa Seiri- _san_ akan ke tempat itu lagi?"

"Ya. Kenapa memangnya? Mau ikut?"

Wajah Choutaro pun terlihat bingung, sehingga Haruna tertawa melihatnya, "Bercanda! Anak sepertimu jangan ke tempat begitu!" kata gadis itu kemudian.

Ekspresi Choutaro tidak suka melihatnya, "Aku akan pergi!"

"Hah?"

"Aku akan pergi! Aku tidak suka diremehkan!" lanjut Choutaro. Ia tersinggung rupanya.

Haruna menggeram pelan, "Ti-dak-bo-leh!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Ukh, pokoknya tidak boleh!" kata Haruna menutup perdebatan sia-sia mereka. Ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada pemuda berambut putih itu, "Awas kalau kau berani muncul di tempat itu!" lanjutnya sambil beranjak pergi dari hadapan Choutaro.

"Seiri- _san_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan mata Haruna menatap tidak percaya, Ootori Choutaro benar-benar pergi ke _game center_ itu, ia tidak memakai seragam sekarang, namun baju bebas yang membuatnya semakin terlihat… tampan. Yang tentunya langsung menarik perhatian gadis-gadis disitu, merekapun mengerubunginya, menanyakan nomor telepon, nama, dan sebagainya. Choutaro pun terlihat kebingungan. Haruna yang kesal segera mengusir para gadis tersebut dan menarik Choutaro keluar.

"Pulang sana!" perintah Haruna.

"Aku sudah bersusah payah mencari penampilan yang pas, dan kau menyuruhku pergi?"

"Tidak ada yang memintamu! Sudah, pulang sana, dan jangan kemari lagi!"

Choutaro menatap Haruna kesal, dia pun pergi dari tempat itu. Namun tanpa Choutaro sadari, waktu itu terlihat penyesalan di mata Haruna.

'Ini lebih baik daripada nanti ia mendapat masalah…'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hari itu, tidak ada yang bicara diantara keduanya. Bertegur sapa saja tidak. Keduanya terlalu gengsi untuk memulai pembicaraan duluan. Hingga suatu hari…

Haruna membuka pintu ruang musik, ia penasaran, siapa yang memainkan piano di jam pulang sekolah, dan terlihatlah Choutaro tengah memainkan piano tersebut.

"Hee, jadi kau yang bermain piano…" gumamnya.

Choutaro pun menghentikan permainannya sejenak, "Aneh..?"

Haruna pun menggeleng, "Tidak, lanjutkanlah. Aku ingin mendengarnya," ucapnya sambil duduk disebuah kursi yang tersedia disitu. Choutaro pun melanjutkannya hingga selesai.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Haruna yang dijawab anggukan Choutaro.

Choutaro menatap Haruna, "Apa kau suka piano?"

"Suka. Tapi aku payah dalam memainkannya."

Hening kemudian.

"Maaf untuk yang waktu itu," bisik Haruna pelan.

Choutaro memberikan pandangan tidak percaya, dia tidak salah dengar kan? "Bi-bisa tolong kau ulangi?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan, huh!" kata gadis itu kesal sambil bersiap meninggalkan ruangan itu. Namun lengannya ditahan oleh Choutaro.

"A-aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau mau bermain piano bersamaku!" kata Choutaro gugup.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa main piano!"

"Makanya belajar bersamaku!"

"Ukh…" Haruna pun menyerah, akhirnya ia duduk disebelah Choutaro dan mulai menekan tuts-tutsnya asal.

Choutaro tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Bukan begitu caranya…"

Pelan-pelan Choutaro mengajari gadis itu, walaupun sesekali umpatan keluar dari bibir gadis itu. Merekapun terus bermain hingga tanpa disadari hari sudah gelap…

"Aah, kau benar-benar berniat mengerjaiku ya, Ootori- _kun_?" ucap Haruna sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, tapi aku baik kan? Mengajarimu piano…"

"Cheee…"

Tanpa disadari Choutaro menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu pelan, namun segera ia menyadari perbuatannya, dan melepaskan tangannya, "Maaf…"

Haruna memalingkan wajahnya, "Ayo pulang, sudah gelap."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang musik menjadi tempat favorit Haruna sekarang, tentunya jika Choutaro ada disitu. Biasanya ia pergi kesana sambil mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai sekertaris osis atau tugas sekolahnya, atau terkadang sekedar mendengarkan pemuda itu memainkan piano. Ia merasa relaks jika hanya bersama Choutaro, tidak perlu berpura-pura manis, toh Choutaro sudah mengetahui rahasianya, dan pemuda itu tidak pernah menyinggungnya sekalipun, jadi ia merasa tenang. Dan seperti biasa, hari inipun ia mengunjungi ruang musik tersebut.

"Ah, kau datang, Seiri- _san_ …" sapa Choutaro saat melihat Haruna memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namun pemuda itu merasa ada yang janggal, Haruna terlihat agak… pucat? Sebetulnya saat pelajaran tadi juga, ia beberapa kali melihat Haruna memegangi dahinya, "Seiri- _san_ , apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Tentu saja kan?" jawab gadis itu cuek, ia mengambil sebuah kursi, duduk disisi Choutaro, dan membuka laptop di pahanya, sambil mulai mengetik sesuatu, tugas sekertaris sepertinya, lalu ia melihat ke arah Choutaro, "Kenapa kau diam? Lanjutkan permainan pianomu."

"Tapi Seiri- _san_ betul-betul tidak apa-apa kan? Wajahmu pucat… Bagaimana jika kau beristirahat di ruang kesehatan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit lelah, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini tugas menumpuk, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku begitu!" elak Haruna. Ia tidak suka jika ada yang khawatir padanya.

Choutaro pun mengalah, ia memilih tidak bertanya lagi, dan melanjutkan permainan pianonya, sementara Haruna fokus pada tugasnya. Namun tidak berapa lama, ia merasa kepalanya betul-betul berat dan tubuhnya lemas, diapun menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Choutaro, sehingga pemuda itu bisa merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu yang… panas.

"Tubuhmu panas," segera Choutaro mengecek suhu tubuh Haruna dengan menaruh telapak tangannya di dahi gadis itu, "Seiri- _san_! Kau demam!"

"Ng? Masa?" ucap Haruna tidak peduli, ia tetap sibuk mengetik tugasnya.

Choutaro menghela nafasnya, pelan-pelan ia mengambil laptop yang ada di pangkuan Haruna, dan menaruhnya di tempat yang aman, iapun berjongkok dihadapan gadis itu, "Ayo ke ruang kesehatan sekarang."

"Tidak usah, hanya demam begini. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya," tolak Haruna. Keras kepala. Gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya, namun tubuhnya limbung, segera Choutaro menangkapnya.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Tolong jangan keras kepala," ucap Choutaro. Tidak ada pilihan lain, pemuda itu pun menggendong Haruna ala _bridal style_ ke ruang kesehatan sekolah, dan menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa siswi yang berada di koridor.

Haruna menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Choutaro sambil meremas kemeja depannya, "Ini memalukan…" bisik Haruna lemah.

"Kesehatanmu lebih penting!"

"Terserah…" kata Haruna akhirnya, kepalanya terasa berdenyut, dia tidak mau berdebat dengan Choutaro sekarang, ditambah dia juga tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan.

Sampailah mereka di ruang kesehatan, Haruna pun segera diberi obat demam setelah diperiksa, dan ia tertidur, walaupun tidak nyenyak. Choutaro terus berada di samping tempat tidur gadis itu, sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya.

Tidak berapa lama, gadis itu kembali terbangun, "Ootori- _kun_ , bisa tolong ambilkan ponselku, aku mau pulang saja pakai taksi…" Choutaro pun memberikan ponsel gadis itu, dan segera Haruna menelepon taksi tersebut, "15 menit lagi sampai katanya…" iapun turun dari kasur tersebut, "Aku mau mengambil barang-barangku dulu," katanya. Namun Choutaro menahannya.

"Biar aku yang ambilkan. Seiri- _san_ istirahat saja disini," dan pemuda itupun keluar dari ruang kesehatan, dan kembali membawa barang-barang milik Haruna, "Biar kuantar sampai gerbang."

Saat sampai di gerbang, terlihatlah sebuah taksi yang sudah menunggu, Haruna pun mengambil tas miliknya yang dibawakan oleh Choutaro, "Terima kasih, maaf sudah merepotkanmu," bisik gadis itu.

Choutaro hanya tersenyum, dan mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu, "Jangan dipikirkan. Cepatlah sembuh, Seiri- _san_."

Haruna mengangguk dan menaiki taksi tersebut, sementara Choutaro terdiam sampai taksi itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah dua hari Haruna tidak masuk sekolah, Choutaro pun bermaksud menjenguknya, dia meminta alamat gadis itu pada wali kelasnya, rupanya lumayan jauh. Iapun sampai disebuah rumah yang cukup besar (walaupun rumahnya sendiri masih lebih besar), namun terlihat… sangat sepi. Ia bahkan ragu, apakah rumah itu ada penghuninya, semua jendela bahkan tirainya ditutup. Ia tidak salah alamat kan? Namun jika melihat papan nama di pagar rumah tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Seiri' sih, ini betul rumah Haruna. Diapun akhirnya memutuskan untuk memencet bel yang terdapat di pintu rumah itu.

"Siapa?" kata suara dari dalam. Suara Haruna yang terdengar serak.

"Ah, ini aku, Ootori, Seiri- _san_ ," kata Choutaro.

"Ootori- _kun_?" Haruna pun segera membuka pintunya, dan Choutaro akhirnya melihat keadaan gadis itu, ia memakai piyama, wajahnya masih pucat, rambutnya juga berantakan, "Masuklah."

"Permisi…" salamnya, namun benar seperti dugaannya, saat ia memasuki ruang keluarga, rumah itu kosong, hanya Haruna seorang diri. "Kau masih sakit ya?" kata Choutaro dengan wajah khawatir.

"Sudah lumayan… mungkin?" jawab Haruna asal. Ia pergi ke dapur dan membawakan pemuda itu sebuah jus kotak, "Maaf, tidak ada cemilan. Aku belum sempat belanja, dan yang membantu mengurus rumah, baru datang lusa."

"Jadi kau selama ini sendirian?"

Haruna mengangguk kecil sambil menyender di bantal sofanya, "Ibuku sedang ada kerjaan di luar negeri."

"Ayahmu?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar dan menundukkan pandangannya, "Entahlah. Nama dan wajahnya saja aku tidak tahu."

Choutaro menatap Haruna kaget dan memasang wajah menyesal, "Ma-maaf, Seiri- _san_ … Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak apa. Toh kau tidak tahu," potong Haruna cepat. Hening diantara mereka. "… Apa ada tugas?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Ah, iya, ada!" buru-buru Choutaro mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari tasnya. "Ini _fotocopy_ an tugas dan catatan selama kau tidak masuk, Seiri- _san_ ," jelasnya, lalu ia memberikannya pada Haruna.

"Terima kasih…" Haruna melihat beberapa tugas itu sekilas dan menaruhnya di meja. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau buru-buru tidak?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Boleh aku tiduran disitu?" tanya Haruna sambil menunjuk paha Choutaro.

Choutaro mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Ah-ha?" katanya bingung, "Maksudmu disini?" ia menunjuk pahanya sendiri, "Bo-boleh saja sih…" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Terima kasih," segera Haruna menidurkan kepalanya di paha Choutaro, "… Ternyata benar… nyaman…" bisiknya kemudian. "Kalau kau ingin menonton TV, remotnya ada di meja. Santai saja selama aku meminjam pahamu, toh tidak akan ada yang datang," ucapnya sambil menutup matanya, tidak lama kemudian ia tertidur. Entah bawaan demamnya atau bukan, gadis itu agak manja sekarang.

Pada akhirnya Choutaro tidak menyalakan televisi, dia terdiam menikmati hangat (panas) tubuh gadis itu, sambil sesekali mengelus kepalanya, "Kalau sedang begini, dia manis sekali, seperti kucing…" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Sesekali gadis dipahanya itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, tapi kemudian ia tenang, dan tertidur kembali.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Haruna pun bangun, "Ah! Sudah jam segini!" lonjaknya yang membuat Choutaro kaget, "Aku belum memberi Ruru makan!"

"Ruru?" Choutaro menatap bingung, lalu ia melihat seekor kucing dengan bulu berwarna putih yang tengah menghampiri mereka, "Kucing itu?" tanyanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan Haruna, "Biar aku saja."

"Jangan. Ruru suka tidak mau makan jika bukan aku yang menyiapkannya," jelas Haruna. Iapun bangun dan pergi menyiapkan makan untuk kucingnya, "Ngomong-ngomong Ootori," dia tidak mengggunakan _suffix_ _–kun_ lagi, "Kau juga belum makan kan? Mau makan apa? Biar kupesankan."

Terlihat Choutaro berpikir sebentar, "Bubur saja. Jadi kau juga bisa makan."

Haruna pun mengangguk dan memesan dua porsi bubur via telepon, lalu kembali ia tertidur di sofanya.

"Seiri- _san_ , apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter? Rasanya demammu semakin memburuk."

"Malas ah. Minum obat demam juga sudah cukup."

Choutaro menghela nafasnya sekaligus menatapnya khawatir, "Kalau begini terus, kau tidak akan sembuh loh…" terdiam sejenak, "Semoga paman tidak keberatan," lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang sambil menjelaskan kondisi Haruna.

"Siapa yang kau telepon?" tanya Haruna setelah Choutaro selesai menelepon.

"Pamanku. Dia seorang dokter. Dan dia akan kemari satu jam lagi."

Haruna pun menggumam tidak jelas, "Seenaknya saja…"

"Ini agar kau cepat sembuh, Seiri- _san_ … Setidaknya jangan menolak ini," lalu ia melihat-lihat ruangan dan menemukan sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya kamar tamu (dilihat dari sedikitnya barang disitu, hanya sebuah kasur kecil, cermin, dan lemari), iapun mengambil sebuah selimut, dan menyelimuti Haruna, "Maaf aku melihat-lihat ruangan seenaknya."

Haruna hanya mengangguk dan menggelung di selimut itu. Tidak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi, bubur pesanan mereka tiba, dan Choutaro yang mengambilnya, dan menyiapkannya di meja, "Seiri- _san_ , ayo makan dulu…"

Haruna pun menyuapkan buburnya perlahan ke mulutnya, dan terasa sakit yang luar biasa saat menelannya. Hanya beberapa suap, ia menaruh sendok bubur tersebut. Lehernya sakit, lidahnya pahit, perutnya juga mual, sehingga ia kehilangan selera makan.

"Habiskan, Seiri- _san_ …" tegur Choutaro.

"Kenyang. Mual. Sudah cukup."

"Sebaiknya kau makan. Lambung yang kosong akan membuatmu tambah sakit. Tahu penyakit _magh_ atau lambung bocor?" kata pemuda itu agak kesal. Haruna mengabaikannya dan memilih kembali tertidur di sofanya, sehingga Choutaro cemberut, "Terserah. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi!" ucapnya sambil melanjutkan makan.

Bel pun kembali berbunyi, kali ini paman Choutaro yang seorang dokter yang datang, mau tidak mau, Haruna pun diperiksa, dan rupanya ia terkena radang tenggorokan.

"Tidak boleh makan yang keras dulu, harus yang lembut, bahkan cair. Minumnya juga harus air hangat. Ini obat untukmu, habiskan ya! Jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup, tekanan darahmu rendah sekali… Jangan terlalu sering tidur terlalu larut," kata paman Choutaro tersebut. Setelah memberikan obat, iapun pamit pergi.

"Terima kasih, paman…" ucap Choutaro, dia mengantarkan pamannya hingga ke pagar.

"Haha, sama-sama. Tapi ponakanku sudah besar rupanya, dan punya pacar yang manis…" goda pamannya.

Wajah Choutaro pun memerah, "Se-Seiri- _san_ bukan pacarku!" bantahnya. Ia pun kembali masuk, setelah pamannya pergi. Ia mendekati Haruna yang masih terbaring di sofanya, "Seiri- _san_ , aku ke mini market dulu ya… Aku akan membeli beberapa makanan. Kulkasmu kosong sekali."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Kau diam disini saja."

"Tidak bisa. Kau belum bisa belanja, nanti kalau aku pulang, dan kau lapar, kau makan apa? Aku belikan bubur bayi ya, yang mudah dibuat…"

"Ootori…" Haruna menggembungkan pipinya, dan Choutaro pun tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu…"

Haruna pun terdiam melihat Choutaro yang pergi, ia melihat ke arah tugas-tugasnya, entah kenapa tangannya gatal ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya, terutama tugas OSISnya, karena ditunggu secepatnya oleh sang ketua, Atobe Keigo. Iapun memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya dan mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Choutaro memasuki rumah Haruna, dengan sekantong belanjaan, "Aku kembali," ucapnya, dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat gadis itu tengah mengerjakan tugas, "Dokter sudah bilang agar kau istirahat kan?!" katanya kesal. Ia menarik laptop tersebut dan mematikannya setelah men- _save_ datanya.

"Tapi Atobe- _san_ butuh data itu secepatnya!" protes Haruna.

Mendengar nama Atobe, Choutaro pun entah kenapa bertambah kesal, namun ia tidak mau menunjukkannya, ia membuka kantong belanjaannya, dan mengambil sebuah plester penurun demam dan menempelkannya di dahi Haruna, "Setelah ini cepatlah tidur!" perintahnya, mengabaikan protesan Haruna.

Haruna pun menggeram kesal, "Baiklah, tapi temani aku."

Choutaro melirik sebentar, "Tak apakah? Walau aku bukan Atobe- _san_?"

"Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa nama Atobe- _san_?"

"Karena ketika sakitpun kau mementingkan dia!" kata Choutaro dengan nada yang tinggi. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus marah.

"Itu tugas OSIS, jadi wajar kan?! Tidak perlu marah!" balas Haruna dengan nada yang tidak kalah tingginya.

"Wajar kan aku marah! Aku-" Choutaro tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dan keduanya pun terdiam. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, "Maaf… Ayo ke kamarmu."

Haruna hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak mau memperpanjang lagi, kepalanya sedang pusing, dan lehernya juga jadi bertambah sakit. Saat tiba di kamarnya, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya, sementara Choutaro duduk disampingnya.

"… Maaf, aku tiba-tiba kesal tadi," bisik Choutaro.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga salah," ucap Haruna sambil memejamkan matanya, "Bangunkan aku jika kau akan pulang."

"Baiklah."

Namun saat Haruna terbangun, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada, dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah memo di meja kecil samping kasurnya, 'Maaf, aku tidak tega membangunkanmu. Besok aku akan kemari lagi. Oh iya, cepat kunci pintumu ya. Pagar sih sudah kugembok. Jangan lupa minum obatnya! Ootori Choutaro.'

Dan Haruna hanya bisa tersenyum setelah membaca memo tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan benar, esok harinya setelah kegiatan klub, pemuda itu datang ke rumah Haruna lagi untuk mengecek kondisinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik dibanding kemarin. Obatnya manjur… Kepalaku juga sudah tidak terlalu pusing."

"Baguslah. Sudah makan dan minum obat kan?"

"Sudah~"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Haruna berbunyi, dan ia sangat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Ha-halo?" kata Haruna gugup.

Dan terdengarlah suara khas milik Atobe diseberang sana, " _Seiri? Kudengar dari Ootori kau sedang sakit. Cepatlah sembuh. Tidak perlu memikirkan tugasmu dulu._ "

"Ba-baik. Maaf sudah membuat anda khawatir, aku pasti akan sembuh secepatnya dan menyelesaikan tugas tersebut."

" _Hmph_ , _baguslah. Kalau begitu sampai nanti._ "

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Namun ekspresi senang milik Haruna tidak bisa disembunyikan, sehingga membuat Choutaro penasaran.

"Dari siapa?"

"Atobe- _san_ ," jawab Haruna dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Atobe- _san_ … lagi?" entah kenapa wajah Choutaro menjadi muram.

Haruna melirik ke arah Choutaro, lalu tersenyum jahil, "Cemburu? Hmm…"

Buru-buru Choutaro memalingkan wajahnya, "Siapa yang cemburu?" gumamnya.

"Siapa ya? Haha…" Haruna menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa, "Ootori- _kun_ manis~" godanya dengan nada yang sengaja diimut-imutkan.

"Jangan memakai nada seperti itu, terasa aneh…" ucap Choutaro karena ia sudah tahu sifat asli gadis itu bagaimana.

"Eeh? Jahat… Aku kan seperti ini di sekolah!" kata Haruna sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Huh, padahal aku yakin sebelum kau tahu sifat asliku kau menganggapku manis… Yah semua orang memang begitu sih..." pandangan gadis itu menjadi kosong, "Tapi peduli ah... aku ya aku."

Choutaro mendekati gadis itu, refleks ia memegang tangannya, dan menatapnya lurus, "Kalau begitu, setidaknya di depanku jangan pernah berpura-pura lagi. Maksudku, aku tahu kau seperti apa."

Haruna terkejut saat menyadari tangannya sedang digenggam oleh pemuda berambut putih itu, namun ia segera menutupinya dengan berwajah biasa, "… Hey, aku penasaran, kenapa kau masih mau bersamaku? Maksudku... ya... orang lain biasanya langsung menjauhiku jika tahu sifat asliku."

Choutaro berpikir cukup lama,"… Mungkin kau tidak sebaik seperti yang aku pikirkan selama ini," ia menghela nafas dan satu tangan lainnya mengelus kepala gadis dihadapannya, "Tapi, kau juga tidak buruk. Jadi kurasa tidak masalah kan jika aku bersamamu?"

Gadis itu terdiam sambil menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, dan menundukkan wajahnya, "Kau aneh…" bisiknya. "Tapi…" ia mengangkat wajahnya, dan tersenyum. Senyum yang bukan dibuat-buat seperti biasanya, "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus.

Wajah Choutaro memerah, dan jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat sekarang, "Manisnya…" bisiknya tanpa sadar.

Haruna tertawa melihatnya, "Wajahmu memerah tuh!" lalu ia mencubit pipi pemuda di depannya, dan terasa tangannya yang masih agak panas.

"Kau masih agak panas," Choutaro menyentuh tangan Haruna yang tengah memegang pipinya, "Bersiaplah! Aku akan merawatmu seharian ini!" ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

Haruna pun menggembungkan pipinya, "Tidak usah! Kau harus pulang!"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah izin akan pulang terlambat ko'."

"Jangan begitu. Setidaknya masih ada yang menunggumu di rumah…" ucap gadis itu lirih.

"Kau juga begitu kan?" kata Choutaro, ia melihat pada kucing putih milik Haruna, yang tengah tiduran disamping gadis itu, "Setidaknya, untuk Ruru kau adalah orang yang paling ditunggunya," senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Choutaro, saat ingat kemarin kucing tersebut tidur di samping Haruna seperti melindunginya, "Ruru menyayangimu. Kau sadar kan?"

"Haha… Kau benar…" Haruna memeluk kucing putih itu gemas, "Dan tentu saja aku juga menyayanginya!"

"Baiklah Seiri- _san_ sekarang-"

"Haruna," potong gadis itu. Choutaro menatap gadis itu bingung, "Panggil aku… Haruna," jelas gadis itu pelan.

Senyuman kembali terbentuk di wajah Choutaro, "Baiklah, Haruna- _san_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua haripun berlalu, Choutaro yang tengah berjalan memasuki gerbang besar Hyoutei Gakuen merasa punggungnya ditepuk seseorang, dan ia terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menepuknya, "Pagi, Ootori!" sapa Haruna semangat.

"Ah, pagi, Haruna- _san_."

"Hey, hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan klub kan? Kencan yuk!" ucap gadis itu santai.

Choutaro melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri, tidak ada yang lain selain mereka berdua, "E-eh?" wajahnya pun memerah.

"Kenapa?" Haruna memiringkan kepalanya, "Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah merawatku."

"O-oh…" sedikit terselip nada kecewa di suara Choutaro. "Boleh saja sih."

"Oke, tapi aku ada kumpul OSIS dulu sebentar, tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Un. Aku akan tunggu di kelas."

Sepulang sekolah, rapat OSIS selesai, Haruna keluar dari ruangan OSIS bersama Atobe sambil berbincang ringan, dan kebetulan arah mereka sama, sehingga Choutaro tanpa sengaja melihatnya dari dalam kelas. Ia menarik nafas pelan, berusaha mengerti kalau mereka berdua merupakan anggota OSIS, walaupun terdapat rasa tidak nyaman di dadanya sekarang. Setelah berpamitan dengan Atobe, Haruna pun memasuki kelasnya.

"Maaf lama menunggu! Ayo!" ajaknya dengan wajah senang. Choutaro hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

'Paling dia begini karena Atobe- _san_ …'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruna mengunjungi satu-satu toko yang menurutnya menarik dan membeli berbagai macam aksesoris. Sementara Choutaro hanya mengikuti kemana gadis itu pergi.

"Hei, cari café yuk! Kita istirahat dulu," ajak Haruna.

Keduanyapun memasuki sebuah café dan memesan makanan ringan dan mengobrol (tepatnya Haruna yang lebih banyak bicara, Choutaro hanya sesekali menimpali), dan tanpa Haruna sadari, ia sering sekali menyebut nama Atobe di obrolan mereka.

Choutaro merasa rasa penasaran miliknya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Haruna- _san_ …" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm?" jawab Haruna sambil tetap meminum _milkshake_ coklat miliknya.

"Apa kau menyukai Atobe- _san_?"

Dan pertanyaan dari Choutaro itu sukses membuatnya tersedak.

"U-uhuk! Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba?!" wajah gadis itu memerah, dan ia salah tingkah sekarang.

Melihat reaksi Haruna yang seperti itu, sedikit banyak Choutaro memahaminya, ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan menolak untuk menatap wajah gadis itu, "Jadi memang begitu ya…"

Haruna berusaha menenangkan dirinya, "Suka… ya?" ia berpikir sebentar untuk menjelaskannya, "Ya… aku menyukainya, tapi bukan 'suka' yang seperti itu. Duh… bagaimana ya menjelaskannya…" gadis itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, "Sepertinya dibanding suka, aku lebih cocok disebut 'kagum' padanya. Maksudku... kau tahu kan Atobe- _san_ itu bagaimana, dia kan _bucho_ mu juga. Sejujurnya, dulu aku masuk OSIS pun karena menyukai Atobe-san. Apa ya... dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang ada di pikirannya tanpa ragu dan selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri. Lalu dibalik sifatnya yang seperti itu, dia itu sangat baik dan selalu memperhatikan bawahannya, bagiku itu sangat keren, dan... aku mengaguminya," dan pipi gadis itu merona saat selesai menjelaskannya.

Choutaro berusaha mencerna penjelasan dari Haruna, "Maksudmu, kau ingin bisa lebih jujur kepada dirimu sendiri juga pada orang lain seperti Atobe- _san_? Tapi apa kau yakin itu hanya kagum dan bukan perasaan yang lain?" lalu ia terdiam, "… Maaf, sepertinya aku mencampuri urusanmu terlalu jauh."

"Ya… Begitulah," jawab Haruna sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Dan… tidak masalah… kau temanku, wajar jika kau penasaran."

Choutaro tersenyum miris, "Teman… kah?" bisiknya, ada rasa sedikit kecewa mendengar kata itu.

Haruna menyadari perubahan raut wajah Choutaro, "Kau… kenapa?"

Pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman ketika... ah sudahlah, bukan hal besar."

Haruna menggembungkan pipinya, "Awas, 'bukan hal besar'mu itu nanti jadi hal besar loh," tangannya mengusap helaian putih milik pemuda itu.

Choutaro menyentuh tangan Haruna yang tengah mengusap kepalanya, "Aku ingin seperti ini lebih lama…" lirihnya.

"Heee, kalau begitu kau harus memendekkan tubuhmu agar aku bisa mengusapmu begini," tawa Haruna.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika dibalik?" Choutaro melepas tangan Haruna yang tengah mengusap kepalanya, dan gentian ia yang mengusap kepala gadis itu, "Haruna anak baik… Haruna anak baik…" candanya.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil!" protes Haruna, namun ia membiarkan tangan besar Choutaro yang terus mengusap kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ah, halo, ibu?" jawab Haruna. Rupanya dari ibunya namun mendadak wajah Haruna berubah menjadi kecewa, "Eeh? Tidak jadi pulang lagi?! Tapi kan kau sudah janji pasti akan pulang minggu ini!" dan terdengar suara wanita dewasa mengatakan sesuatu panjang lebar, "… Baiklah. Terserah ibu saja," lalu gadis itu memutuskan saluran teleponnya. Dia menaruh ponselnya agak kasar di mejanya, sehingga membuat Choutaro menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa, Haruna- _san_?"

Haruna menundukkan wajahnya, "Ibuku… lagi-lagi mengingkari janjinya."

"Eh?"

"Dia bilang dia akan pulang akhir minggu ini, untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, tapi… lagi-lagi kerjaan."

"Ka-kalau soal pekerjaan memang tidak ada pilihan lain kan, mau bagaimana lagi?" kata Choutaro berusaha memberi pengertian.

Tersenyum miris, gadis itu berkata, "'Mau bagaimana lagi, ini pekerjaan' rasanya aku sudah muak mendengar kalimat itu saking seringnya diucapkan," gumam gadis itu, matanya menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

Ootori menatap gadis itu sendu, "Haruna- _san_ …"

"Kau tahu Ootori? Saat di rumah pun ia selalu mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya, dia mengabaikanku, hanya keluar saat jam makan, itupun ia tidak menanyakan apapun tentangku. Ia hanya bicara mengenai pekerjaan, pekerjaan, dan pekerjaan," tangan Haruna meremas rok seragamnya, "Aku bosan. Aku tahu, dan sangat paham, dia begitu juga untukku, karena siapa yang akan menghidupi kami kalau ibu tidak bekerja? Hanya saja…" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Kadang aku harap, sehari saja dia bersamaku, belanja bersama, bicara mengenai sekolah dan sebagainya, seperti orang tua-anak pada umumnya," katanya lemah, "Tadinya aku sudah senang, berpikir kalau tahun ini akhirnya bisa merayakan ulang tahunku dengannya, tapi ternyata… pekerjaan tercintanya hadir, dan sepertinya tahun inipun sendirian lagi, haha…"

Choutaro tidak tahu harus berkata apa, kedua orang tuanya juga sibuk, akan tetapi ia tidak begitu merasa terabaikan, karena mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bersama, dan lagi, ia juga memiliki teman-teman dekat, jadi tidak begitu merasa kesepian. Berbeda dengan Haruna, dia mungkin populer, tapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, ia selalu sendirian, mungkin itu alasan gadis itu bermain _game_ , untuk menghilangkan kesepiannya.

"Ootori?" panggil Haruna karena Choutaro terlihat melamun.

"A-ah, ya, Haruna- _san_?"

Gadis itu tersenyum paksa, "Maaf membuatmu mendengar cerita yang membosankan."

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berkomentar seperti apa… Maaf."

"Tidak apa," Haruna menyentuh tangan Choutaro, "Kau ada bersamaku dan mendengarkanku juga sudah cukup ko. Tahu kata-kata, 'Terkadang orang hanya butuh di dengarkan, bukan di komentari'?" lalu gadis itu melihat jam di kafe tersebut, "Wah, sudah jam segini! Ayo pulang! Kita ada tugas kan?"

"A-ah, iya. Ayo," Choutaro berjalan mengikuti Haruna. Ia menatap punggung kecil milik gadis itu. Ternyata dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa soalnya…

"Baiklah, sampai nanti, Ootori!" keduanya pun berpisah di statsiun. Choutaro menaiki kereta tujuannya, namun tidak bagi Haruna. Ia pergi berbalik arah, mengunjungi sebuah toko baju dan sepatu, membeli beberapa buah, dan mengganti seragamnya di toilet umum. Tidak lupa dengan dandanannya yang selalu membuatnya terlihat 'beda'. Kemudian ia pergi menuju tempat _game_ langganannya.

"Nah… Ayo bersenang-senang," gumamnya. Bertegur sapa dengan kenalannya yang berada disitu, dan bermain berbagai macam _game_ disana. Tanpa Haruna sadari sebuah kamera ponsel tengah mengambil gambar dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Istirahat siang, seperti biasa, Haruna tengah dikelilingi teman-temannya, namun tiba-tiba seorang siswa lelaki masuk ke kelasnya tanpa permisi dengan tampang arogannya, dagunya ia angkat seolah ia yang paling berkuasa. Dalam sekejap seluruh perhatian di kelas tertuju padanya, termasuk Haruna dan Choutaro. Lelaki itu pun menghampiri meja Haruna.

"Ada apa, Iwamoto- _kun_?" tanya gadis itu. Entah kenapa firasatnya tidak enak.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura bersikap manis begitu, dasar pembohong!" Iwamoto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong seragamnya dan melemparkannya ke atas, sehingga benda itu bertebaran di kelasnya.

Choutaro mengambil salah satu benda itu, dan matanya membelalak saat tahu apa itu.

Foto-foto Haruna saat di _game center_.

Haruna juga menatapnya terkejut. Itu memang dirinya kemarin malam.

Dan seketika kelasnya berubah menjadi ribut.

"Eeh?! Bohong! Ini betul Seiri- _san_?!" kata salah satu siswi.

Iwamoto tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Ya! Betul! Itulah sosok asli 'tuan putri' kita! Tidak ada bedanya dengan para anak-anak liar diluar sana!"

Choutaro menatap marah pada Iwamoto, "Iwamoto- _kun_! Jaga bicaramu!" namun tangan Haruna menahan Choutaro.

"Ini urusanku, kau mundur," ucapnya dingin, sambil beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Tapi-!"

"Ootori. Ini masalahku," tegasnya. Ia menatap tajam Iwamoto, pergi ke meja paling depan kelas, sehingga ia bisa menatap semua teman-teman sekelasnya, dan berkata lantang, "Ya, benar! Itu aku! Apa ada masalah, hah?!"

Dan semua orang di kelas itu menatapnya, antara kaget dan tidak percaya. Serius itu 'tuan putri' mereka?

Hening seketika.

Kembali Haruna berkata, "Aku memang menyukai game, dan aku suka dengan penampilanku disitu! Ada yang mau protes?!"

Masih tidak ada yang bicara. Iwamoto pun mendecih kesal, padahal ia harap gadis itu akan menangis atau dihujani cacian oleh anak-anak lain, tapi nyatanya?

"Tch! Kau sudah ketahuan berbohong selama ini, masih saja berani bicara begitu!" cibir Iwamoto.

Haruna tersenyum miring, "Bohong? Dimana? Kapan? Pada siapa? Kalau soal image 'anak baik', 'tuan putri', dan sebagainya, bukankah itu orang-orang yang seenaknya melabeliku itu? Aku hanya memainkan peranku ko', salah?"

 _Skak mat_. Iwamoto tidak bisa berkata apapun. Iapun mengeluarkan 'senjata' terakhirnya.

"Apa itu?" Haruna menatap bingung pada kertas yang dikeluarkan Iwamoto. Dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum licik.

"Data pribadimu."

" _Stalker_ ," umpat Haruna.

Iwamoto pun mulai membacakannya dengan lantang, "Seiri Haruna, anak dari perancang busana terkenal Seiri Narumi, dan… eeh? Kenapa tidak ada nama ayahnya ya?!" ucapnya keras dengan nada mengejeknya, agar semua orang mendengar, dan Haruna terpaku di tempat, "Ng? Kenapa Haruna- _chan_? Kau tidak menyangkal?" Iwamoto berjalan angkuh mendekati Haruna, "Atau benar kau memang tidak punya ayah,hm?"

Anak-anak di kelas kembali berbisik-bisik.

"Diam kau!"

"Ah, ternyata kau memang… anak haram ya?" ejekan Iwamoto semakin menjadi dan nafas Haruna semakin memburu menahan amarah.

"Oh, jangan-jangan dulunya ibumu itu memang… pelacur?"

Mata Haruna membelalak marah.

"Fufu… Ini yang terjadi karena kau menolakku, dan membuatku malu di depan banyak orang…" bisik Iwamoto di telinga gadis itu. Ia ingat gadis itu menolaknya mentah-mentah, padahal ia sudah percaya diri akan menjadi kekasih gadis itu.

Choutaro tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, "Iwamoto, kau-!" belum selesai Choutaro bicara, Haruna sudah menendang Iwamoto sekuat tenaga sehingga tubuhnya menghantam meja kelas dan menimbulkan suara keras, dan dalam sekejap ruangan tersebut pun berantakan, sehingga mengundang siswa-siswi yang sedang di luar kelas, termasuk Atobe.

"Oy, ada apa ini?!" sentak Atobe. Dan ia melihat Haruna yang masih menatap marah pada Iwamoto yang kini tidak bisa bergerak karena kesakitan, iapun berniat memanggil gadis itu, "Oy, Sei-" namun diurungkan karena sepertinya gadis itu harus menyelesaikan urusannya dahulu.

"Kau... " Haruna mendesis penuh kemarahan, ia menghampiri Iwamoto dan menarik kerah kemejanya, "Kau boleh menghinaku sesukamu, tapi jangan sekalipun kau berani menghina ibuku!" ucapnya marah, lalu ia menghempaskan kerah remaja lelaki itu, dan meninggalkannya. Lalu gadis itu melihat ke arah Atobe.

"Seiri Haruna, ikut aku ke ruang guru. Kalian, bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan," perintah Atobe sambil menunjuk Iwamoto.

Haruna pun mengangguk patuh dan pergi bersama Atobe, sementara Choutaro hanya bisa menatap Haruna dengan pandangan menyesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruna ditanyai berbagai pertanyaan, dan ia menjawabnya dengan lancar, seolah tanpa penyesalan sedikitpun. ' _Sensei_ dan Atobe- _san_ boleh tanya pada anak-anak di kelas tadi,' kata Haruna mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ibunya pun sepertinya akan diberitahu soal ini. Tapi Haruna sudah tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli bagaimana reputasinya, jikalau ia harus pindah sekolahpun, ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Haruna memasuki ruang kelasnya yang sudah kembali dirapihkan. Ia menuju bangkunya dan duduk disitu. Terdengar bisikan-bisikan di belakangnya, diapun langsung melirik tajam pada mereka, "Kalau ada yang ingin dikatakan padaku, katakan langsung, tidak perlu bisik-bisik begitu," ucapnya dingin, ia segera bangkit sambil membawa tasnya, namun sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Choutaro yang dihadiahi pandangan dingin oleh Haruna.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Choutaro mendecih pelan, ia membawa gadis itu pergi, bahkan mengabaikan teguran dari _sensei_ yang akan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ootori, lepaskan!" Haruna berusaha menarik tangannya yang dipegang oleh Choutaro, namun genggaman pemuda itu justru makin kuat. Choutaro mengabaikan semua perintah Haruna, membawanya keluar dari sekolah, dan pergi ke sebuah taman yang cukup sepi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Cepat kembali ke sekolah, dan jangan berurusan denganku lagi!" bentak Haruna sambil melepaskan tangan Choutaro kasar.

"Siapa yang peduli?"

"Aku yang peduli, bodoh!" gadis itu berbalik untuk pergi, namun lagi-lagi Choutaro menahannya, "Ootori!" bentak Haruna marah, dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di pelukan pemuda itu.

"Tolong mengertilah…" lirih Choutaro, "Jangan usir aku dari 'duniamu' lagi…" dan ia merasa kemejanya basah sekarang, gadis dipelukannya menangis tanpa suara, iapun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sambil mengelus helaian coklat milik Haruna lembut, "Tenanglah, aku disini… Aku ada untukmu…"

"Bohong. Nanti kau juga akan meninggalkanku," lirih Haruna sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Choutaro tersenyum kecil, "Aku tidak suka berbohong. Kau bisa percaya padaku," ia mulai melonggarkan pelukannya.

Haruna terdiam beberapa saat, "… Aku ingin sendirian dulu."

"Tapi-"

"Tolong, Ootori," pinta gadis itu, dan ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Choutaro.

"Haruna- _san_!" panggil Choutaro, "Aku tidak akan menyerah! Aku akan membuatmu percaya padaku!" tegasnya.

Haruna tidak menjawab apapun, dan melanjutkan langkahnya, namun seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di bibirnya, "Bodoh…" bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya Haruna kembali tidak masuk sekolah. Choutaro pun berniat mengunjunginya ke rumahnya. Ia kembali memencet bel, rumah yang tampak sunyi itu.

Haruna berdiri di balik pintunya saat tahu kalau itu Choutaro, "Ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku… Khawatir…"

"Tenang, aku baik-baik saja. Jadi kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Kalau kau baik-baik saja, maka temui aku sekarang!"

Dan tidak terdengar jawaban. Choutaro mendengus kesal. Ia pun memencet bel rumah Haruna berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya-

"Aah! Berisik! Kau mengganggu tetangga tahu!"

-Haruna pun membuka pintunya.

"Harusnya sejak tadi kau bukakan," kata Choutaro dengan senyum penuh arti, ia mendorong gadis itu, dan tanpa permisi ia masuk.

"Ootori!" Haruna berusaha mencegahnya, namun terlambat.

Choutaro memasuki ruang keluarga, dan terlihatlah… berbagai macam konsol _game_ bergeletakan, mulai dari _playstation_ hingga karpet _dancing game_.

"Wuah… Selengkap ini?" gumam Choutaro kagum, lalu ia melirik Haruna, "Kau bolos sekolah, dan bermain game seharian?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab gadis itu pendek, masih kesal rupanya.

"Sudah makan? Aku bawa _snack_ ," Choutaro memperlihatkan kantong besar di tangannya yang berisi berbagai _snack_. "Aku tidak tahu _snack_ kesukaanmu apa, jadi yasudah kubeli saja yang menurutku enak."

Haruna tidak menjawab dan memilih duduk di sofanya, "… Jawab jujur, apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Menemanimu," jawab Choutaro singkat.

"Aku tidak perlu ditemani siapapun!"

"Tapi aku mau menemanimu."

"Ukh…"

Hening cukup lama diantara mereka, dengan Choutaro yang masih tetap menatap Haruna.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dirimu…" gumam Haruna.

"Aku lebih tidak mengerti kau yang tidak mau membuka diri padaku," balas Choutaro. "Padahal kupikir kita… teman," lanjutnya ragu.

"Untuk apa aku membuka diri padamu? Toh nanti kau juga akan meninggalkanku."

Choutaro menghela nafas, "Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka orang yang selalu negatif _thinking_ seperti kau saat ini. Tapi berhubung aku menyukai Haruna- _san_ , jadi aku tidak mau kau terus begitu," ucapnya tanpa menyadari apa maksud kalimatnya itu.

Haruna tertawa miris, "Keras kepala."

"Aku tidak mau dikatai begitu oleh, Haruna- _san_."

Kali ini giliran Haruna yang menghela nafas, "Terserah kau saja," katanya menyerah. Entah kenapa Ootori Choutaro sangat sulit dilawan olehnya. Lalu sebuah bungkus _snack_ muncul di depan wajahnya.

"Ayo makan. Makanan manis selalu berhasil memperbaiki _mood_ yang buruk loh."

Haruna tersenyum kecil dan mulai mengambil _snack_ tersebut… beserta bungkusnya.

"Hei, aku juga mau!" protes Choutaro.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Tapi kan aku yang beli!"

"Lalu?" Haruna menjulurkan lidahnya dan memakan _snack_ itu sendirian tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Haruna- _san_ ~" gerutu Choutaro dengan wajah memelas. Dan refleks Haruna tertawa melihat wajah pemuda itu.

Choutaro pun tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Haruna, "Akhirnya kau tertawa juga…" ucapnya tulus.

Haruna terdiam, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan ia merasa pipinya memanas. Segera ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Terima… kasih…" gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Sudahlah! Aku mau main _game_ lagi! Kedatanganmu tadi membuat permainan _game_ ku tertunda!" gadis itu buru-buru menyalakan mesin _play station_ nya.

"Aku juga mau coba!" kata Choutaro.

Haruna mencibir, "Memangnya bisa?"

"Ajari!"

"… Ootori…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum pendek di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, namun Haruna masih asik dengan _game_ nya. Lalu ia melihat ke pemuda disebelahnya… yang sudah tertidur.

Haruna pun menggoyangkan tubuh Choutaro pelan, "Ootori… Sudah jam 10 loh, bangun…"

Choutaro hanya menggumam pelan dan lanjut tertidur. Haruna pun menyerah, dia mengambil dua buah selimut, dan satunya dipakai untuk menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu. Ia mematikan lampu dan berbaring disampingnya dengan kucing peliharaannya diantara mereka.

"Selamat tidur…" bisiknya.

Sekitar pukul enam pagi, Choutaro terbangun karena ekor Ruru mengenai pipinya, ia cukup kaget melihat wajah Haruna yang begitu dekat dengannya, ia bergerak sedikit, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu, "Aku ketiduran rupanya…" gumamnya. Lalu ia memperhatikan wajah Haruna yang masih tertidur dan tersenyum, "Ruru, kenapa pemilikmu harus seindah ini?" bisik pemuda itu sambil mengelus pipi Haruna, "Lembutnya…"

"Ngh… ibu…" gumam Haruna tanpa sadar, dan air matanya menetes.

Choutaro menghapus air mata itu menggunakan ibu jarinya, dan mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut. "Ssh… tenang, ada aku…" bisiknya.

Haruna membuka matanya perlahan, "O-Ootori?" buru-buru ia membalikan badannya, memunggungi pemuda itu. "Aah… menangis didepanmu… memalukan… " gumamnya.

"Hah? Apanya yang memalukan?" Choutaro menatap gadis itu bingung, lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Didepanku, kau bebas ko…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Hei, ayo berangkat ke sekolah…" ajaknya kemudian.

Haruna mengeratkan tangannya pada selimut di tubuhnya, "Kau saja… aku belum mood untuk sekolah."

"Tidak boleh begitu!" kata Choutaro sambil menarik selimut yang dipakai Haruna. "Kau harus sekolah!" tegasnya.

"Tidak mau!" Haruna berusaha mengambil kembali selimutnya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa Haruna- _san_ … takut?" tanya pemuda berambut putih itu.

Haruna tertegun dan menatap Choutaro tajam, "Aku tidak takut!"

Senyumanpun terbentuk di bibir Choutaro, "Kalau begitu buktikan padaku!" dia menatap Haruna lurus, " Jangan pedulikan apa yang dikatakan orang lain nanti, Haruna- _san_. Kau tenang saja, aku akan selalu dipihakmu," ucapnya sambil menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu.

Haruna menunduk, dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, "Baiklah…" bisiknya. "Aku akan berangkat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang diduga, saat Haruna memasuki koridor, banyak anak-anak yang membicarakannya, namun genggaman tangan Choutaro padanya, membuatnya merasa sedikit… tenang? Choutaro tersenyum padanya, seolah berkata, 'Jangan dipedulikan, ada aku disini'. Sampailah Haruna di kelasnya. Ia menggeser pintu kelas tersebut, dan masuk ke dalam. Suasana kelas yang tadinya ramai menjadi hening saat melihat sosoknya.

"Pa-pagi…" ucap Haruna pelan.

"Seiri- _san_!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Kenapa kemarin tidak masuk?"

"Aku khawatir, terjadi sesuatu pada Seiri- _san_ …"

Dan banyak lagi yang diucapkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, dan mereka mengerubunginya seperti semut yang menemukan gula. Haruna pun dibuat tercengang olehnya, "Ka-kalian tidak kecewa… padaku?" tanyanya ragu. Mereka semuapun terdiam.

"Kecewa? Kenapa?" tanya salah satu temannya balik. Dia tersenyum pada Haruna, "Yah, sejujurnya kami kaget sih, ternyata _image_ Seiri- _san_ sedikit berbeda dari yang kami pikirkan, tapi… kecewa? Tentu saja tidak."

"Setuju!" tambah temannya yang lain. "Lagipula kelakuan Iwamoto- _kun_ juga salah! Dia seenaknya mengumbar privasi orang lain!"

"Seiri- _san_ yang selalu berusaha sungguh-sungguh itu, kurasa bukanlah sandiwara. Dan itu tidak mengubah pandanganku, aku tetap mengagumimu!"

"Jangan khawatir, Seiri- _san_! Kami dipihakmu ko'!"

Haruna tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum mendengarnya, "Terima kasih, semuanya…"

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Seiri- _san_ suka bermain _game_ kan? Apa kau bermain _game online_ juga?" tanya seorang teman laki-laki sekelasnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil,"Un. Aku kadang bermain itu."

"Uwaaah! _Game_ apa saja? Minta ID-mu dong! Ah, sekalian e-mailmu, agar kita bisa janjian jika akan bermain!"

"Eeh? Aku juga minta!" kata anak laki-laki lain, yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Hei, jangan _modus_ pada, Seiri- _san_!" kata anak-anak perempuan.

Dan mereka semua pun tertawa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semua tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, kan?" tanya Choutaro saat istirahat siang. Mereka berdua berada di atap sekolah sambil memakan _bento_ yang dibeli di kantin.

Haruna mengangguk, "Un, kau benar…"

Hening diantara keduanya. Choutaro menundukkan wajahnya, "Dan… apa kau memberikan _e-mail_ mu pada para anak laki-laki?" bisiknya.

Haruna mengerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan tiba-tiba oleh Choutaro, "Aku memberikannya, kenapa?"

Tanpa disadari, Choutaro memasang wajah cemberut, "Ti-tidak apa-apa…" gumamnya. Ada perasaan tidak rela di hatinya. "Ha-Haruna- _san_ … Apa ada orang yang… kau suka?"

Lagi-lagi Haruna dibuat bingung oleh pertanyaan tiba-tiba Choutaro, ia terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum menatap wajah pemuda itu, "Un. Ada."

Dada Choutaro terasa sakit mendengarnya, "Si-siapa?"

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu!" Haruna menjulurkan lidahnya yang dihadiahi pandangan kecewa Choutaro. Lalu ia berkata lagi dengan senyuman jahil, "Jika kau penasaran… coba cari orang itu di cermin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan berlalu semenjak percakapan itu, dan Choutaro masih belum bisa memahami ucapan Haruna. Dia masih memikirkan siapa orang yang disukai Haruna, dan hanya nama Atobe yang keluar di kepalanya. Gadis itu dulu pernah bilang kalau ia kagum pada _bucho_ nya kan? Siapa tahu sekarang perasaannya benar-benar berubah menjadi suka.

"-tori! Ootori Choutaro!"

Suara Haruna membuyarkan lamunan pemuda berambut putih itu. Mata coklatnya mengerjap beberapa kali, "Ah, ya. Ada apa, Haruna- _san_?"

Haruna pun menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kau melamun lagi!"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di wilayah pertokoan. Seperti biasa, Haruna mengajak Choutaro untuk 'kencan'. Walaupun itu lebih tepat dibilang 'Menemani Haruna untuk membeli video _game_ yang baru rilis'…

"Ma-maaf Haruna- _san_ …"

Gadis itu mendengus pelan, "Apa kau bosan bersamaku?"

"Bukan begitu!" bantah Choutaro cepat, ia tidak mau gadis itu salah paham. "Maaf-maaf. Kutraktir es krim ya? Jadi jangan marah…" bujuknya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Jangan menyogokku dengan makanan manis!"

Choutaro tertawa dan mencubit pipi gadis itu pelan, "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang memakan bagianmu."

"Hmm… Bilang saja kau memang ingin makan es krim!"

"Ketahuan ya?"

Haruna hanya memberikan tatapan 'jiiit' pada Choutaro, lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu disebuah toko mainan didekat mereka, "Ootori, aku mau kesitu dulu!" katanya sambil memasuki toko mainan tersebut. Choutaro pun mengikutinya.

Didalam, Haruna mengambil sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih, matanya coklat dengan pita merah di lehernya, ia tersenyum jahil dan menjajarkannya dengan Choutaro, "Haha mirip!"

Choutaro memberi tatapan bingung, "Dimananya?"

"Besar, lembut, dan enak dipeluk," jawab Haruna sambil memeluk boneka itu.

Choutaro tersenyum melihatnya, "Kau mau itu?"

"Un. Untuk menambah koleksi," kata Haruna lagi.

Choutaro ingat, di kamar gadis itu memang terdapat banyak boneka dari berbagai ukuran dan bentuk. Ia pun mengambil boneka tersebut dari tangan Haruna dan membawanya ke kasir, lalu membayarnya.

"Ee? Tunggu, Ootori!" cegah Haruna, dia bermaksud membelinya sendiri.

Namun Choutaro mengabaikannya. Setelah membayarnya, Choutaro memberikan boneka beruang tersebut pada Haruna.

"Padahal aku tidak bermaksud untuk minta dibelikan…" gumam gadis itu.

Choutaro menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu, "Kau jarang mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi ini kesempatanku untuk memberimu sesuatu kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum, "Lagipula saat kau ulang tahun, aku belum memberimu apapun. Anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun yang telat."

Haruna tersenyum mendengarnya, "Baiklah, sebagai gantinya aku yang mentraktirmu es krim!"

"Benarkah? Asik!" kata Choutaro sambil tersenyum senang.

Merekapun pergi ke sebuah toko es krim, dan makan dengan lahap di taman.

"Enaaak!" kata keduanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah pemberitahuan _mail_ masuk milik gadis itu. Iapun membukanya, dan menatap malas sambil mengetikan sebuah jawaban.

"Kenapa?" tanya Choutaro heran melihat raut muka gadis di depannya.

"Ajakan kencan."

Jawaban Haruna itupun berhasil membuat Choutaro tersedak.

Haruna segera memberi pemuda itu air minumnya, "Ya ampun… bisa-bisanya tersedak saat makan es krim."

"Habisnya aku kaget…" gumam Choutaro.

Haruna mengerutkan alisnya, "Seaneh itu? Entah kenapa aku terbiasa sih, dengan ajakan begitu. Tapi kutolak semua… malas…"

"Kalau aku yang mengajakmu kencan bagaimana?" tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba. Dia murni ingin tahu jawabannya.

"Hmm… Tergantung sih. Kalau aku sedang malas, ya kusuruh kau ke rumahku saja…" canda Haruna.

Choutaro pun terdiam dan memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Kenapa?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng kecil, "Tidak apa-apa…" dan kembali ia terlihat melamun.

"Melamun lagi…" gumam Haruna, "'Tidak apa-apa'mu itu artinya 'apa-apa'! Jawab jujur, atau kutarik es krimmu!"

"Katakan dengan jujur, siapa orang yang kau sukai itu!" ucap Choutaro tiba-tiba, ia bahkan setengah berdiri dari kursinya, sehingga Haruna mengerjap kaget. Ia pun sadar dan memberi tatapan tidak enak pada gadis itu, "Ma-maaf…" lirihnya sambil kembali duduk.

Haruna memalingkan wajahnya, "Sepenasaran itu?"

Choutaro menggumam pelan, "Kalau itu berhubungan denganmu, aku selalu penasaran…"

"Kan sudah kubilang, cari di cermin!"

Wajah pemuda itu semakin muram, "Aku memikirkannya sebulan ini, tapi aku tidak mengerti! Disana hanya ada pantulan diriku-eh?" sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku sudah selesai! Aku pulang ya!" kata Haruna cepat, ia beranjak pergi dari kursinya.

Buru-buru Choutaro mengejar gadis itu, dan menahan tangannya, "Tu-tunggu!" dia menatap gadis itu ragu, "A-apa orang yang kau suka itu… aku?"

Haruna tidak menjawab, hanya wajahnya saja yang memerah. Dan pemuda itu tahu, berarti jawabannya… ya.

"E-eh?! Eh?!" Choutaro bingung harus bereaksi bagaimana.

"Ah! Sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan!" kata Haruna kesal sekaligus malu, "Ayo pulang!" tapi lagi-lagi Choutaro menahan gadis itu, "Apa lagi?!"

"A-aku…" Choutaro luar biasa gugup saat ini, ia berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya, "Aku menyukaimu!"

Haruna hanya diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ja-jangan diam saja…" tegur Choutaro dengan wajah yang juga memerah.

"… Ka-kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan?" bisik gadis itu.

"Aku mau mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu!"

"Tidak mau, malu!"

"Aku juga malu!"

"Kh…" Haruna menarik nafas berkali-kali, mengepalkan tangannya, dan memberanikan diri menatap pemuda itu, "A-aku juga menyukaimu!" ucapnya. Lalu ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah hingga telinga itu di boneka beruang putih, "Pu-puas?" bisiknya. Dan itu membuat Haruna terlihat… imut?

Choutaro tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia segera memeluk gadis itu erat, "Imutnyaaa!"

"O-Ootori!"

Segera pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf… aku tidak tahan soalnya…" katanya malu, "Jadi, sekarang aku… kekasihmu kan?"

"U-un…" jawab Haruna dengan anggukan.

Senyuman Choutaro semakin lebar, "Sekarang kita mau apa? Ng… sebagai perayaan atau sesuatu semacam itu."

Haruna tertawa kecil, " _Old fashion_ …" candanya.

"He-hey!" kata Choutaro, ia melihat sebuah _photo box_ di dekat taman itu, "Itu saja bagaimana?" ajaknya sambil menunjuk mesin _photo box_ tersebut, yang dibalas anggukan setuju Haruna. Keduanya pun berfoto disitu.

"Hei, satu pose terakhir bagaimana?" tanya Haruna.

Choutaro tersenyum, ia merangkul gadis itu dan mencium pipinya, 'klik'.

Haruna mengerjap kaget sekaligus malu, "Cu-curang…" bisik Haruna dengan pipi yang memerah.

"A-ayo lihat hasilnya," kata Choutaro mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka melihat hasilnya, dan wajah keduanya memerah saat melihat hasil foto terakhir.

"Aku mau yang itu," Choutaro menunjuk foto terakhir mereka.

"Ti-tidak boleh! Wajahku aneh!"

"Kemarikan…"

"Tidak mau, weee!"

Choutaro menarik tangan gadis itu, sehingga agak limbung, iapun berhasil mendapatkan foto itu, dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Haruna cemberut. Kembali pemuda itu memeluk gadis yang lebih pendek 20 senti darinya itu, "Terima kasih…" bisiknya.

"U-untuk?"

Choutaro memilih tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum.

"Yang harusnya berterima kasih itu aku…" Haruna menatap pemuda itu dan tersenyum manis, "Terima kasih karena selalu berada disisiku, Ootori!"

Wajah Choutaro kembali memerah, "Panggil Choutaro saja…"

"Hmm baiklah… Choutaro… Cho- _chan_?" goda gadis itu.

"Hey!"

"Hahaha, ayo pulang!" ajak Haruna sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut putih itu.

 _Mungkin ternyata dia bukan gadis sempurna yang kupikirkan di awal. Tapi bagiku, dia tetaplah seorang tuan putri yang harus kujaga dengan baik._

 **END**

 **Author's note :**

 **Ha-halo… Kembali dengan fic abal dari saya…**

 **Ga nyangka bakal sepanjang ini… Dan err… saya ga berani baca ulang. #plakk**

 **Ngomong-ngomong… Hohoho, dou da otouto? Hutang daku tinggal satu lagi sekarang! Hahaha! #digampar mbak Sirius Daria**

 **Oke, ditunggu saja, komentar, kritik, saran dan sebagainya dari reader-tachi di kotak review. Terima kasih buat yang sudah pada baca!**

 **See you in another fic!**

 **Sign, Kaito Akahime.**


End file.
